


Diary of a Disturbed Teen

by BlackenShadowCat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alex has issues ontop of issues, Diary/Journal, Horror-ish, Issues, Other, psycho thoughts, school-drama, teen drama, teen-psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenShadowCat/pseuds/BlackenShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a disturbed teen...a very disturbed teen.<br/>Thank goodness he has a journal to record every thought he has, and every action he takes, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm Alex. I know I'm introducing myself to a notebook, but since I'm going to write in this for a while, I might as well.

Today was my first day of school. I hate school. I hate the people inside of school. I just hate school.

The teachers don't care about you, the students ignore me. I'm just the new kid that will probably move in the next year. So who am I to them? Nobody. 

At least I made a friend. Or, at least, I think he's a friend. His name is Daniel. He's an idiot from what I've seen. He doesn't know the meaning of personal space either. But a friend is a friend I suppose. I just have to push past the fact that every time he talks to me, I can feel his breath on my face.  
Gross.

-Alex


	2. Chapter 2:

Mom and dad are fighting again...about me. What else is new?

My older sister Eva was being a pain in my ass again. So I punched her. That's what they're arguing about. 

I don't see what the big deal is. She was annoying me, so I made her stop. What part of it's my turn for the TV does that girl not understand? I was speaking English. I know I was. I told her to leave me alone, and since she didn't, she deserved what she got. 

Though, I kinda regret that I didn't punch her hard enough.

Whatever. 

So I'm grounded, and Eva gets the TV anyway. She always gets things her way. She's such a spoiled brat. 

-Alex


	3. Chapter 3:

Third day of school and I got beat up. Why? Because I accidently bumped into him. I forgot that asshole's name. I bet it's something queer like Tyler or Nathaniel.

I told my mom that a dodgeball socked me in the eye during gym. She believed me. She believes anything you tell her. 

My dad just told me how much of a wimp I was. Thanks, dad; as if I need you AND everyone at school to call me names. He might have been joking, but i was still pissed. 

So I glued his hands to his shirt while he took a nap. I blamed it on my sister.

Mom believed me. Dad eventually believed me too. I even placed the bottle of glue in her jewelry box as evidence. Like I thought, Dad raided her room and found it. Now she can't go to Prom (whenever the fuck that is).

Serves her right. I'm still grounded because of her! Revenge is a bitch. 

-Alex


	4. Chapter 4:

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a stupid nightmare. It was of my Foster family 3 years ago, before this family adopted me.

I swear. The nightmare was so surreal that I can still feel the cold basement floor.

I should probably go back to bed. I have school tomorrow. 

Tomorrow's a Friday. That's something to look forward to, right? 

-Alex


	5. Chapter 5:

Daniel asked me to go to his birthday party today during lunch. I'm actually looking forward to it.

My regret is telling my mom. Now she won't leave me the fuck alone about my hair. Its fine, its FINE woman! Just leave me be, my God!

Eva's on to me btw. She tried to interrogate my while I was brushing my teeth this morning. She used the old 'I'll find out one way or another. Only this way, you'll feel honest' routine on me. I came back with: "Why don't you just return to your girl cave and continue to masturbate."

She didn't like that, but she left anyway. Smart move, Sis. Smart move. 

-Alex


	6. Chapter 6:

I hate life! I hate it, and me, and everyone in it!

Daniel invited everyone from school to his birthday party. That bully that beat me up was there. 

I tried dealing with his bullshit. Needless to say, we got into a fight. The fight ended with me going face-first into Daniel's birthday cake. Not only did I look ridiculous, but that bastard made a joke out of me in front of my entire class! 

This won't end here. Not if I have my way. And I will get my way.

-Alex


	7. Chapter 7:

I couldn't leave the house today. I was too humiliated to move from my bed.

It didn't help that Eva kept calling me an Emo every chance she got. 'You're acting like an Emo,' 'Quit moping around like an Emo', 'If you're gonna be an Emo don't do it around me'.

Shut. The fuck. Up. 

This is what I have to deal with after what happened yesterday!

My parents laugh when I tell them the story, Eva's being a bitch, and I'm too humiliated to apologize to Daniel. Why do I always have to mess things up like this? It was a birthday party. 

I seriously can't go to a birthday party without turning it into a wrestling match? 

Just wait and see what I have in store for that disgusting taint. It will be the worst Monday of his entire life. 

-Alex


	8. Chapter 8:

I skipped church today. I don't feel like it. So I made up the excuse that I was sick. 

Mom, like always, took my word for it. 

I'm in the house alone. I'll be here alone for at least two hours. That's fine by me. 

I was never a people-person. I've been like this ever since I could remember...or, ever since my parents gave me up. 

What kind of parents gives up their child? What kind of parents leaves their 7-month old child at a park, starving and freezing to death? 

Because of them I will never have a true family. I hate them. If I ever met them, I'd tell 'em to their faces. They're worthless scum that deserves every bit of evil they get. 

If I ever do meet them though, I'd like to hear about their lives. I'd like to hear about their lives without me. Then when they're done talking, I'll slit their fucking throats. After that, I'll hide their bodies under my bed until they begin to rot, and probably burn them in my back yard. I'll keep the ashes, but only so I can spit in them every night before I go to bed. 

Heh...what do you know. I feel better. It feels like...I'm not angry anymore. 

Weird.   
-Alex


	9. Chapter 9:

I love the world! I love it and me, and everything in it! 

You know why? Because I did it. I finally made that bastard suffer!

You wanna know what I did? Huh?

I stole his phone, deleted everything on it, and hacked his Facebook. I pretty much sabotaged his reputation! First I was experimenting. I kept letting his friends know that he was taking a massive shit, and that he thought he was going to die. 

Everyone took it as a joke. 

Then I went a little farther and posted some of his nudes on his wall. It was priceless! He had a baby dick! Who knew a dude like that had a baby dick?

So I hashtaged 'baby-dick and shameless' underneath the pics that were close-ups of his dong! 

I didn't stop there though. I went onto his girlfriend's Facebook next as him, and 'admitted' that he was cheating on her- with another guy! She totally broke up with him.

You know what the best part is? Most of the school is on Facebook, and most of them were friended by that bastard! 

And when everything was said and done, I smashed his phone when I got home, and took it out to the trash. It was trash day.

Bye-bye phone~! It was an expensive one too.

Ah...why can't I feel like this every day? 

-Alex


	10. Chapter 10:

I caught up with Daniel today. He didn't seem like himself, even after I apologized to him. He said it was 'cool'. 

Cool? What is that supposed to mean? It was cool...

Is this what I get for apologizing? Maybe I should have said nothing and pretended his birthday didn't happen. 

Eva has a boyfriend btw. She introduced him to the family over dinner. He's your usual bad boy. But he's far from cool. In fact, I don't like him. 

Alright, I've said a lot of bad things about Eva. Make no mistake. She is a brat. But it's my job to make her life a living Hell, not some guy. So if this dude was thinking about using her and throwing her away like tissue paper, he has another thing coming. I'm watching him.  
I'm watching him closely. 

-Alex


	11. Chapter 11:

Someone cute spoke to me today. Her name is Brittany.

She asked to borrow a pencil, but at least she talked to me. It had to be some kind of status improvement, like I made it to 'that boy' instead of 'the new kid'. 

Today I also found out that Eva's boyfriend is in my class. That means he's a year younger than her. 

I still don't like him. He tries to act all nice around me. He even went as far as complimenting my shoes. 

Who the fuck compliments someone on their shoes? What is he, gay? 

Despite what he is, I can see right through him. He wants to get on my good side. He wants me to accept him as Eva's boyfriend.

He must know that I'm onto him. I'll follow him after school tomorrow. Let's just see what Mr. Stud-muffin does in his spare time.

-Alex


	12. Chapter 12:

I followed Eva's boyfriend home, yesterday after school. He lives with his dad, has no mom, and has two pets. One is a dog, and the other is a fat hamster.

He seems pretty soft for a badass. So why does he try to put on an act? Is he insecure? Does he do it just to get girls? 

For his sake, he better just be insecure. 

To make a long story short, I broke into his house while he and his father were out. Of course I had to skip school, but attendance isn't everything. 

Besides, one day isn't going to kill me. 

I basically went through all of his shit. You would think he had a condom factory in his dresser, my God! Other than the usual, meaning hidden Playboy magazines and junk food stashed underneath his mattress, I found nothing out of the ordinary. I'm still not convinced. I have a gut-feeling that this guy is bad news. I might have to sneak into the school office and get his records...

-Alex


	13. Chapter 13:

I got detention...on a Friday. On the bright side, I was at school past school hours. The office should be closed- but I brought my lock-picking kit in my backpack.

The teacher was reluctant to let me use a hall pass at first. But when I stressed that it was urgent, he had no choice. Otherwise, he could be fired you know. 

And nothing is more important to a teacher than their salary. The kids are just here because they want to be here. It's not like some of us have a social life, or have better things to do with our day.

I honestly hope you caught my sarcasm in those last two sentences. 

Thankfully, the break-in to the office was a success. I managed to get all the information that I need on Eva's boyfriend. 

Coby Tie: a 17 year old that had to stay back a grade, due to his incredibly poor study habits. 

So he wasn't a year younger than Eva. He was her age. 

At least that explains why he's in my class. 

He was expelled from school on several occasions. Most of them are drug and...nasty involved. Yeah, you know what I mean. He hooked up with a girl in the boy's bathroom. And they were both caught in the act.

I was certain he was a womanizer. But that alone wouldn't stop Eva from dating him. So I dug deeper. You'll never guess what I found.

This boy was committed to a Mental Ward when he was 10, for hearing and seeing things. Doctors diagnosed him with schizophrenia, and he's still taking medication to this very day. 

This...now this I can use. 

-Alex


	14. Chapter 14:

While I was out buying...supplies...I ran into Brittany from school. But she was with that ass-clown; that boy I humiliated for revenge. 

I stalked the two for a while. A found out a few things. 

For starters, his name was Thomas or Tom for short. As if that mattered to me. I didn't care what that bastard's name was. 

Later, I found out that they're related. They're brother and sister. 

How could a girl like her be related to THAT? She was everything that asshole wishes he could be! She was smart, pretty, kind...and he was a jock that tormented anyone he can get his hands on. He was a low down-dirty piece of filth that you find while cleaning your bellybutton! And HE, above all people, was related to Brittany?!

So now I have two problems to take care of: Eva's boyfriend, and this...Thomas. 

Baby-steps. I have to stay calm.

Once I'm done with Eva's boyfriend, I'll move my priories to Tom. Meanwhile, I have to reframe from doing anything too rash. 

-Alex


	15. Chapter 15:

Eva brought her boyfriend over for dinner. I was forced to actually sit on the other side of him! Ugh, disgusting.

There was a perk to tonight though. Since I was allowed to serve everyone drinks, I put some liquid LSD in his drink. He requested soda, so it isn't as if he can taste the drug.

About 40 minutes later, things started to get interesting. 

He started to make a scene. He looked out of it too! You should have seen his face! He looked horrified!

Well, turns out we had to take the bitch to the hospital. But before we left, I threw the rest of the liquid drugs into a small trash-bag, along with his drink that it was served in.

Remember how I went to the store the other day? Yeah, well my teacher works at that store. She gave me a brand-new cup that looked exactly like the one I just threw away, unaware of my intention. She just saw me looking at it, and asked if I wanted it. She put it on her tab and gave it to me, free of charge. 

Very nice lady. But if she knew what she was doing, she would have thought twice about being nice to me. But that's the good thing about elderly people. They're so easy to manipulate. 

As for the drugs, I had to dig into my personal savings to buy them from the shady guy across the street. I've seen him do business with a few people.   
The exchanges were done in his garage. 

He didn't want to give me what I wanted at first, but when I said that they weren't for me, he had a change of heart. Why? Because I made up a really pathetic story, of how my friend was dying from Cancer, and that he gave me the money to buy the drugs.

I'm still baffled at how stupid people are. 

Overall, I'm happy with the results. Tomorrow they will see LSD in Eva's boyfriend's blood- and with his background of mental disorders- they will probably want to put him in a rehabilitation center. 

Point one for me. Zero points for jackass. 

-Alex


	16. Chapter 16:

Cops came over to our house this afternoon. They searched the house, but I anticipated this. I was smart enough to keep this notebook in my locker at school. 

I knew that they would search the house. I can't leave any evidence supporting the idea that me or my family were behind this. The odds have to stack against Eva's boyfriend.

They don't know, but soon enough, they'll believe exactly what I want them to; that the boy took LSD on his own, knowing of his mental issues. This would make him a danger to himself. Then he would have two choices: A, go to rehab. Or b: commit himself again. And if he chooses to commit himself again, I'm afraid they won't let him out for a long, LONG time.

Rehab won't be much better, I'm afraid. Though he won't be committed, he'd have to invest a lot of time into 'getting better'. The less time he spends with Eva, the less she will want to hang around him. Because if she's not his top priority, then what is?

I also got the chance to talk to Brittany today. Apparently, a rumor was floating around school; a rumor that stated cops were at my house. How would anybody know that? The only people I know that could have started such a rumor are Eva, and my parents. Unless...the stalker is being stalked.

But that would mean somebody is not only onto me, but on my level. Hmmm...interesting...

~Alex


	17. Chapter 17:

God damn it! Daniel just told me that he and his family are traveling half way across the USA, to visit some relatives. This can't be happening... I KNOW IT ISN'T HAPPENING. 

I'm having a bad dream. He's joking with me. He can't be serious!

Daniel is my rubber-band, figuratively speaking. what happens if you stretch a rubber-band too far? It snaps. If Daniel leaves me, my life is over. 

Everything will slip in between my fingers! My life will crumble before my very eyes! I can't let him leave. I have to do something...but what?

~Alex


	18. Chapter 18:

I fixed my problem. My mind is finally at ease, after a night of no sleep and breathtaking anxiety. 

Why? Because, Daniel isn't going anywhere now. 

We were walking home from school today. It was a pretty normal walk. Only, I realized something important. Daniel didn't have to leave. I can make him stay! 

So, I pushed him down a flight of cement stairs. 

He's was unconscious for a while, and was taken to the hospital. I'm actually in the hospital as I'm writing this, btw. I'm sitting next to him right now. 

He hit his head pretty hard, and broke a leg, so he's asleep at the moment. His leg is in a cast, and I think he's on oxygen. But he's fine.  
He isn't going anywhere now! Isn't that great? 

Well, the doctor says that visiting hours are over, so I have to go. Bye!

~Alex


	19. Chapter 19:

Tomorrow is the night of the Prom. I want to ask Brittany. I know she doesn't have a date. I know that all I have to do is ask. But ironically, every time I try I get tongue tied.

Hopefully I'll get enough courage to go to her house and ask later today. 

Daniel is doing well. He's still in the hospital, but the doctors say that he's coming around. They also mentioned that he could have amnesia when he wakes up. But if he doesn't, then the cops would interrogate him.

Yeah, that case was open. Even though I told them that he lost his footing and fell down the cement stairs, they're ruling it out that it could have been attempted suicide. 

Damn cops. Why can't they just mind their own business for once? 

Oh yeah, while we're on the subject of cops, Eva's boyfriend was eventually re-committed. He told them that he didn't remember taking drugs, which led them to believe that his schizophrenia is getting worse. Eva is heartbroken, but I know its for the best. She doesn't want to be with a dude like that. She thinks she loves him. I know the truth. She's in love with the idea of him; a bad boy. Nothing good can come out of that relationship. I did her a favor. I saved her life. And I can't even tell her that, or the cops will be back on my doorstep. 

I can't go to jail. I'm too young. I have a full life ahead of me. I'll never go to jail. I'll make sure of that. 

-Alex


	20. Chapter 20:

Brittany said yes. She's officially my date to the Prom. 

So why don't I sound excited about that? I'm scared shitless, that's why. 

This girl I've been watching ever since she talked to me, just agreed to be my date. I'm not sure if this is a good thing, or a bad thing. After all, she is related to that punk. Maybe he's peer-pressuring her into agreeing, so he can embarrass me in front of the entire school. I'd be a good pay-back plan.   
Given the reputation he has, it wouldn't surprise me either. 

I have to watch out for that. Keep a close eye on him. If he does so much as twitch wrong, he's dead. 

I'm still debating if that phrase is literal or not...

-Alex


	21. Chapter 21:

Prom was good. Nothing bad happened. 

Brittany and I danced, talked, had some punch, and I probed her for a little information. She thought nothing of it, since I asked so casually. 

Apparently, she and that bastard aren't blood related. They're step-siblings. Her father married his mother, and they met each other at a young age. I guess they just consider themselves blood siblings. 

I wish I had that luxury. I've been shipped to at least 20 homes, and I'm just 17 years old. Hell, one family spent one day with me, and they decided that I couldn't be a part of their family- simply because I wasn't a social butterfly. 

If someone has standards for you to be in any relationship, then its not a relationship. It's a cage. A trap. 

So when I met the family I'm at right now, I didn't unpack my things. I still take clothes out of my suitcase, and use it as a dresser. I never know when they decide to kick me out. I don't want to spend packing my belongings if that happens. I just want to...LEAVE. You know? I'd be ashamed to breathe the same air as them, if they decide I'm no longer good enough. 

But here I am, a year later and still here. I still don't consider them my family though, even if they took me in. I had a family. I don't deserve another one, especially a nice family like this. It wouldn't feel right.

-Alex


	22. Chapter 22:

I had to. I didn't have a choice. I didn't want to do it, but I can't go to jail.

I killed Daniel. I killed him.

While visiting him today, I saw him begin to come to. He looked so...scared of me. And I didn't know why. But when he began to thrash in bed, I panicked.

I turned his oxygen support off.

Of course, I used a rubber glove. I couldn't leave any finger-prints. 

When Daniel stopped moving, I heard that long beeping sound. I knew he was dead. I also knew that I killed him.

After this, I turned the oxygen back on, and threw away the rubber glove. Then I got a nurse.

Immediately, they went into CPR, defibrillator and all. But it was no use. He was gone. My first and last friend was gone. And he was never coming back.  
Why did you do this Daniel? You didn't have to die. You just had to keep your fucking mouth shut! I wouldn't have killed you. I wouldn't have ever killed you. I...I just didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to leave me.

-Alex


	23. Chapter 23:

I have a stalker on Facebook. He or she goes by 'Iknow_whatyoudid'. If that isn't self-explanatory, the person somehow managed to send me messages like "You may have everyone else fooled, but not me". 

It's him. That person that's on to me. I don't know if I got to the same school as him, or if he lives in my own goddamn house. But I will find out. I'm very proactive.

-Alex


End file.
